Severus Snape, soutien psychologique
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Après la guerre, Severus Snape est contraint de faire du soutien psychologique pour les jeunes sorciers traumatisés. Inutile de vous dire qu'il n'apprécie absolument pas, jusqu'à ce que...
1. Chapter 1

16

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

Béta : Tania (comme toujours !)

Bonjour tout le monde ! (enfin j'espère qu'il y aura du monde !)

Cette histoire est totalement imprévue. J'étais sagement en train de travailler sur ma fic à chapitre lorsque tout à coup cette idée a tourné dans ma tête et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire. Alors tout l'OS est du point de vue de Severus mais bien évidemment j'ai du imaginer celui d'Harry. Donc si vous le souhaitez, je peux écrire une suite avec les évènements vus par Harry… A vous de décider si ça vaut le coup ou pas. Je ne vous ennuie pas plus avec mes commentaires. Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Severus Snape, soutien psychologique**

Severus Snape, un verre de firewhisky à la main, était occupé à foudroyer du regard sa baguette, posée sur le bureau face à lui. Comme si la seule force de son regard pouvait la faire disparaitre.

Une fois Voldemort occis par le morveux aux yeux verts, Severus avait cru qu'enfin on allait le laisser tranquille. Qu'il pourrait faire pousser des légumes dans son potager et passer ses soirées à lire de vieux et énormes livres de potion en savourant un bon verre d'alcool. Bon, s'il était capable d'un tant soit peu de bonne foi, il aurait avoué que ce programme le faisait mourir d'ennui rien qu'à l'énoncer. Mais il était universellement reconnu que Severus Snape était doté d'une mauvaise foi chronique.

Or, pendant son procès qui, dixit Albus Dumbledore, n'était que pure formalité, il avait été condamné à enseigner pendant dix ans de plus à Poudlard où il serait surveillé par le Directeur qui se portait garant de lui. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, il devait aussi se porter « volontaire » pour apporter un soutien psychologique à ces morveux soi disant traumatisés par la guerre !

Il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas cher payé pour racheter toutes ses erreurs mais lui, terreur des cachots en titre, obligé d'écouter les jérémiades de ces incapables dont il devait déjà supporter la bêtise en cours toute la journée, c'était purement insoutenable.

Il ne lui restait comme maigre consolation que son whisky vingt ans d'âge qu'il s'empressa d'avaler d'une traite. La chaleur bienfaisante qui l'envahit lui fit fermer les yeux de contentement, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix en provenance de la cheminée le fasse sursauter et se redresser brusquement.

« Severus ? Vous êtes là ? Je peux entrer ? » demanda la cause de tous ses malheurs qui entra dans le bureau sans même attendre sa réponse.

« Ha, je suis content de vous trouver » dit le vieil homme dont les maléfiques (selon Severus) yeux bleus pétillaient de mille feux.

« Comme c'est surprenant de me trouver chez moi à cette heure ! Je vous en prie faites comme chez vous » répondit Severus d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.

Le Directeur fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et reprit comme si de rien n'était. « Je suis venu vous rappeler les consignes pour le soutien psychologique aux étudiants que vous avez si gentiment accepté de donner »

« Que vous m'avez obligé à donner et je ne suis pas idiot, je n'ai pas une génétique défaillante à la Potter, j'ai compris à la première explication »

Le Directeur sourit et continua, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de l'intervention mordante de l'homme en noir.

Lorsque vous avez un appel, votre baguette s'illuminera et une douce musique s'élèvera. Si vous tardez à répondre, la lumière deviendra progressivement rouge et le son de plus en plus strident, jusqu'à la destruction de votre baguette. A ce moment, le Ministère sera prévenu et vous serez privé de magie. Ce qui arrivera aussi si vous donnez une réponse inappropriée ou si vous tentez de raccrocher au nez de votre interlocuteur que vous devez écouter avec la plus grande patience, et… »

« Albus, il me semble que rien dans les instructions du Ministère ne m'oblige à être patient avec vous ou à vous écouter, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Severus d'une voix à faire trembler de terreur le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Albus qui n'était pas suicidaire s'empressa de reculer vers la cheminée.

« C'est bien mon petit, je vois que vous êtes parfaitement préparé » dit-il en attrapant une poignée de poudre de cheminette. « Ha ! Une dernière chose, rappelez vous que votre voix, ainsi que celle de votre interlocuteur, sera déformée et méconnaissable afin de protéger votre anonymat. Bon courage ! »

Sur ses paroles, le vieil homme entra dans la cheminée et Severus aurait juré avoir entendu un gloussement avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les flammes.

Il se resservit un verre et recommença à fixer sa baguette d'un air mauvais, puis l'alcool et la chaleur aidant, il se mit à somnoler. Il était au beau milieu d'une rêverie fort agréable, où les têtes d'Albus Dumbledore et Cornélius Fudge ornaient les murs de son bureau, lorsqu'un bruit étrange le réveilla en sursaut.

Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa baguette entourée d'un halo lumineux qui virait déjà au jaune. Il reconnut alors le bruit dérangeant, qui augmentait progressivement en volume, tout en montant dans les aigus. Il jura alors d'avoir la peau d'Albus, il n'y avait que lui pour avoir des idées aussi stupides.

La vie en rose !

Il allait devoir supporter cette foutue musique, qui lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs, en plus des pleurnicheries de ces stupides ados !

Pendant qu'il pestait, cette maudite chanson se transformait en une sirène stridente. Il poussa un soupir en découvrant que la lumière tournait à l'orange vif. Il n'aurait pas la chance que ce crétin déprimé raccroche avant de lui avoir raconté ses malheurs aussi inintéressants qu'ennuyeux.

Il se résigna donc à poser la main dans la lumière qui le picota légèrement comme pour lui reprocher sa lenteur et prononça la phrase qui allait amorcer la pire soirée de toute sa vie.

« Soutien psychologique pour les jeunes sorciers qui ont souffert de la guerre, j'écoute… »

Puis il attendit… attendit… attendit…

« Si vous n'avez rien à dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me faites perdre mon temps » cracha-t-il, exaspéré.

« Je n'avais pas envie d'appeler… »

« Excellente idée ! »

« Hey, je croyais que vous étiez à mon écoute ! »

Severus inspira profondément en regardant la lumière qui était devenue d'un orange très foncé, trop foncé. Il avait tout intérêt à se calmer s'il ne voulait pas devenir un cracmol.

« Repartons du bon pied, voulez-vous ? » dit-il en essayant d'adoucir sa voix, sans beaucoup de succès, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence et Severus commençait à paniquer, ce qui ne se voyait qu'au tressaillement de son sourcil.

« D'accord. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, alors… »

Severus relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Dix-huit ans »

« Avez-vous combattu ? »

« Oui »

« Et ? »

« Là n'est pas le problème » dit le garçon d'un ton agacé.

Severus se massa les tempes, ça allait être long, très long.

« Bien. Alors si la guerre n'est pas le problème, pourquoi m'appelez-vous ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça »

C'est sur qu'il allait finir cracmol si cet hurluberlu ne s'expliquait pas. Fort heureusement, le garçon reprit.

« C'est plutôt que maintenant je ne sers à rien. Tout le monde pense à se reconstruire. Et moi je me sens comme si je n'étais personne. Personne n'a besoin de moi. Personne ne me veut. Pendant la guerre je n'avais pas le temps de penser, je ne croyais même pas survivre et maintenant… »

Severus se sentit touché par ce que disait le jeune homme, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, ce discours ressemblait fort à ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Severus essaya désespérément de se rappeler quelque chose que lui aurait dit ce psychomage qui lui avait été envoyé par le Ministère. Mais rien ne venait. Il faut dire qu'il était resté une demi-heure avant de partir en courant et en pleurant. Puis le jeune homme ajouta, « tout le monde attend de moi quelque chose que je suis incapable de donner. Ils attendent de moi que je me comporte d'une certaine façon… Mais si je le faisais, je ne serais pas moi… et je serais malheureux… toute ma vie »

Severus était bien placé pour comprendre parfaitement ce sentiment.

« Et qu'attendent-ils de vous ? » demanda-t-il pour le relancer.

« Que je me marie, que j'ai des enfants, un bon boulot, un chien… Des trucs chiants, quoi »

« Et vous ne voulez pas ? »

« Beurk non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le fait que je sois gay y est peut-être pour quelque chose » dit le garçon avec humour.

Bien Severus était satisfait, il avançait dans la résolution du problème. Encore un gay qui ne s'assumait pas. Il arrivait en terrain connu et se sentit tout à coup beaucoup plus à l'aise.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je suis moi-même gay et je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêche de trouver un compagnon, ou même plusieurs, et d'avoir une vie agréable »

« C'est impossible » répondit le garçon d'un ton catégorique.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Severus d'une manière qui fit osciller la lumière dans le jaune. Il se prit le nez entre le pouce et l'index et respira plusieurs fois profondément.

« Dites-moi pourquoi ? » reprit-il d'un ton plus calme.

« Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Parce que là j'ai vraiment l'impression que je vous emmerde plus qu'autre chose »

Par les couilles de Merlin, ce cornichon voulait vraiment qu'il se transforme en cracmol.

« Oui. Je veux vraiment savoir » dit Severus en se mordant la langue pour ne pas ajouter une remarque sarcastique de son cru.

« Parce que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne m'aimera jamais en retour »

S'il avait été de nature expansive, Severus aurait poussé un cri de joie et exécuté une danse de la victoire. Il voyait enfin le bout du tunnel, il ne s'agissait que d'un amour malheureux d'adolescent.

« Vous êtes jeune, vous avez tout loisir de trouver d'autres objets à votre affection »

Le jeune eut un rire amer. « Si c'était si simple. Ça fait trois ans que je ne vois que lui. Tous les jours je rêve qu'il pose les yeux sur moi et qu'il voit autre chose qu'un être stupide. Je souhaiterais plus que tout que ses mains élégantes parcourent mon corps, rien que sa voix de velours suffit à provoquer des réactions physiques vraiment gênantes… »

Severus émit un toussotement gêné. Malgré lui, il était ému par la sincérité du garçon et il maudissait cet imbécile qui l'ignorait, en lui faisant perdre son temps par la même occasion.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas essayer de le séduire ? »

« Parce que je prendrai un avada entre les deux yeux avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche ! »

« Ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un, surtout un élève, s'amuse avec des impardonnables, je vous rappelle que c'est un laisser passer pour Azkaban ! »

« On voit que vous ne savez pas qui c'est ! Et d'abord, qui vous a dit que c'était un élève ? »

« Mais vous, espèce d'imbécile ! Vous admirez ce crétin tous les jours, or vous êtes à Poudlard, un pensionnat, CQFD »

La lumière devint orange vif et Severus dut faire d'énormes efforts pour retrouver son self contrôle.

Le garçon pouffa. « Vous êtes drôlement nerveux pour un psy ! Et il y a une possibilité que vous avez oubliée… »

« C'est parce que je ne suis pas psy » répondit Severus en crachant presque le dernier mot. « Seriez-vous assez aimable pour m'éclairer sur cette soi-disant possibilité que j'aurais oubliée ? »

La lumière était redevenue jaune et Severus se dit que c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer avec cet idiot à qui il fallait tirer chaque mot de la bouche.

« Et bien la possibilité que ce soit un professeur » dit le jeune homme avec malice.

« Un… un professeur ? » demanda Severus totalement abasourdi. « Vous vous rendez bien compte que, même dans le cas improbable où il y aurait à Poudlard un professeur qui ait des préférences pour les jeunes hommes, il risquerait son emploi s'il entretenait une telle liaison ? Vous êtes complètement fou ! Je serais le premier à lui déconseiller de répondre à vos attentes !»

« D'accord et vous auriez raison si c'était vrai. Mais dîtes-moi, psy de pacotille, qu'est-ce qui interdit les relations entre un élève majeur et un professeur ? »

Severus leva un sourcil mais ne releva pas l'insulte, trop occupé à se demander comment ce petit impudent osait poser une question aussi stupide.

« Rien de moins que le règlement de Poudlard » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je vais vous faire une proposition. Vous cherchez ce fameux article dans le règlement et je vous rappelle demain soir à la même heure pour que vous m'en donniez le numéro. Si vous le trouvez, j'abandonne tout espoir et je ne vous rappelle plus jamais. Par contre, si vous avez tort, vous devrez m'écouter aussi longtemps que j'aurais besoin de vous. Marché conclu ? »

Severus n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Il allait être débarrassé de cet insupportable morveux en deux temps, trois mouvements. « D'accord » répondit-il d'un ton satisfait.

« Alors à demain, psy irascible … »

« C'est ça, c'est ça… » répondit Severus déjà occupé à chercher l'exemplaire du règlement de Poudlard qui devait être enfoui quelque part dans sa bibliothèque.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ce matin là, le cours de potion atteignit un niveau de silence rarement égalé. Severus était d'une humeur exécrable et aucun étudiant n'était assez fou pour provoquer son courroux.

Il avait passé une nuit blanche à essayer de trouver cet article qui devait forcément exister puis s'était endormi au petit matin, épuisé par sa quête.

Il s'était réveillé à peine deux heures plus tard, les cheveux emmêlés, le visage chiffonné et une lueur belliqueuse dans les yeux.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa classe pour trouver les Serpentards et Gryffondor de septième année, il ne décolérait pas. Comment les abrutis qui avaient écrit le règlement avaient-ils pu oublier une clause aussi fondamentale. Ils avaient pensé à interdire l'usage des potions d'amour mais pas une relation entre un élève et un professeur ! A cause de leur incompétence, il allait devoir supporter le morveux déprimé jusqu'à plus soif.

Il prononça donc les mots redoutés par les étudiants du monde entier, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus : « interrogation surprise. Faites trois rouleaux sur les propriétés du venin d'acromentule ».

Il parcourut des yeux la salle dans laquelle on pouvait entendre voler une mouche. Il fut satisfait de constater que son filleul remplissait consciencieusement son parchemin. Il leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que Granger écrivait frénétiquement, encore un cauchemar pour la correction. Même Potter semblait concentré sur son devoir.

Tiens, voilà l'exemple parfait pour montrer à quel point cette omission dans le règlement était dangereuse.

Potter était une tentation vivante. Il prit pour la première fois le temps de l'observer sans partialité. Il scruta les longs cils qui, maintenant qu'il était penché sur sa copie, ombraient délicieusement ses joues veloutées. Sa bouche rosée qu'il mordillait en écrivant. Puis il repensa aux longues jambes musclées, au fessier rebondi sculpté par le Quidditch. Mais, surtout, ce qui faisait de Potter un garçon séduisant résidait dans la profondeur de son regard, dans cette innocence qui vous transperçait jusqu'à la moelle. Lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur vous, vous aviez l'impression que rien n'était plus important que vous. Il était absolument furieux à l'idée qu'un professeur puisse profiter de cette innocence en toute impunité. Surtout si ce professeur n'était pas lui, mais il se refusait à admettre que c'était surtout cette idée qui le rendait fou. Avant de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas d'article interdisant les relations élève-professeur, il n'aurait jamais eu des pensées pareilles ! Tout était de la faute de ce stupide soutien psychologique.

Totalement absorbé par son observation, il fut surpris de découvrir les grands yeux verts qui le fixaient d'un air interrogateur. Dépité d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, il ne put qu'aboyer, « vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter ! »

« Pour quelle raison, Professeur ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un calme qui parut suspect à Severus. Il devait cependant avouer que c'était une excellente question à laquelle il n'avait pas la queue d'une réponse.

« Vous avez respiré trop fort et cela dérange vos camarades » répondit-il néanmoins avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

Harry se contenta de lui sourire avant de se pencher à nouveau sur sa copie.

Severus fulminait, même son sourire était craquant. Cet imbécile n'avait aucune idée des risques qu'il courrait en souriant de cette façon.

Les deux heures passèrent relativement vite pour Severus perdu dans ses pensées. Il fut donc étonné d'entendre la sonnerie de fin de cours et de voir les élèves déposer leurs devoirs sur son bureau en se dépêchant de quitter la salle comme d'habitude.

L'un d'entre eux lui fit cependant plisser les yeux de suspicion. Draco Malfoy n'agissait pas comme à l'accoutumée. Il avait un air sournois sur le visage, enfin plus que d'habitude, et il n'attendit pas de quitter la salle le dernier pour échanger quelques mots avec son parrain, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Il était absolument certain qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Un grand sourire carnassier éclaira le visage de Severus lorsqu'il comprit, en un éclair de génie, que c'était lui.

Draco jouait au crétin déprimé pour le piéger mais il avait oublié un léger détail. Il n'y avait pas de plus grand Serpentard vivant que Severus Snape lui-même et il se frotta les mains en pensant qu'il savait exactement comment procéder pour le démasquer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le soir venu, Severus se surprit à attendre avec impatience que sa baguette s'illumine. Il allait écraser son filleul et le forcer à admettre sa défaite.

Severus ricana en pensant à la tête de ses élèves s'ils savaient que la terreur des cachots adorait s'amuser et faire des blagues. Penchant, qu'il prenait garde de tenir secret et, qu'il ne révélait qu'à quelques personnes choisies. Au début, il adorait faire marcher cet adorable bambin blond qui le regardait avec adoration. Puis avec le temps, Draco prit du répondant et les blagues qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement avaient donné quelques cheveux blancs à Lucius qui se désespérait de tant de gaminerie. Draco était devenu très doué à ce petit jeu et Severus devait avouer qu'il avait eu une idée géniale en se faisant passer pour un amoureux déprimé qui le faisait tourner en bourrique.

Il fixa avec colère sa baguette mais cette fois, c'était parce qu'elle ne s'illuminait pas.

Lorsque la vie en rose commença à retentir dans la pièce, Severus sentit un frisson de plaisir le parcourir à l'idée de jouer avec Draco et de l'amener à se découvrir.

Il passa la main dans la lumière et attaqua immédiatement pour le déstabiliser.

« Vous aviez raison, rien n'interdit dans le règlement une relation professeur-élève. Alors que comptez-vous faire ? Continuer à vous lamenter ou essayer de le séduire ? »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous reconnaissez votre défaite et que vous allez me supporter jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus besoin de vous ? » demanda une voix aux intonations amusées.

Rigole bien Draco, parce que ça ne va pas durer pensa Severus qui répondit, « je reconnais que le règlement doit être revu afin de protéger les élèves de tous les dangers et vous pouvez m'appeler jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez assez ».

« Je ne vais rien faire du tout » dit le jeune en répondant à la première question. « Il me déteste et rien ne le fera changer d'avis »

« Il arrive parfois dans la vie des choses extrêmement surprenantes. Je vais vous confier un secret, mais cela doit rester strictement entre nous… » Severus rigolait en pensant qu'il y avait peu de chances que Draco ait envie de répandre cette rumeur.

« D'accord. Je vous le promets »

« Dans le genre ennemi mortel qui change d'avis, devinez qui est amoureux fou de Ron Weasley »

Il y eut un grand silence et Severus pensa que son filleul se savait découvert et savait où il voulait en venir.

« De… Ron…. Weasley ? Non… je ne vois pas»

« Draco »

Il y eut un cri suivi d'un bruit de chute et Severus regretta de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de placer une caméra dans la chambre de Draco.

« Draco ! Vous voulez dire Draco Malfoy ? »

« Vous en connaissez beaucoup qui portent le doux prénom de Draco ? »

« Non »

« Tout cela pour vous dire qu'une haine, aussi farouche soit-elle, est toujours très proche d'un sentiment amoureux. C'est l'indifférence qui ne mène à rien, pas la haine… »

« Il faut que je réfléchisse. A demain » dit le jeune sorcier en raccrochant précipitamment.

C'est ça Draco, réfléchis à ton prochain mouvement mais j'ai bien peur que tu sois échec et mat, pensa Severus avec la plus grande satisfaction.

Il se coucha avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur. Il fit de beaux rêves où Draco se prosternait devant lui et lui offrait Potter en récompense de son génie. Severus en était particulièrement satisfait bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment quoi faire du jeune homme ni même ce qu'il venait faire dans tout cela.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla frais et dispos, il secoua la tête devant la stupidité de son rêve et partit se doucher et se raser en sifflotant.

Il arriva au petit déjeuner d'excellente humeur et s'assit à sa place sans foudroyer du regard le reste du corps professoral. Il prit un toast qu'il tartina délicatement de confiture d'orange et commença à le manger avec appétit.

Cette bonne humeur inhabituelle lui valut un clin d'œil d'Albus qu'il ignora royalement et une intervention fort malvenue du nouveau professeur de vol, César Yok. Ce blondinet efféminé, aux faux airs de Grindelwald, s'était entiché de lui et ne perdait aucune occasion de lui faire les yeux doux, ce qui était une pure perte de temps. Cet être insipide n'avait pour seule qualité que de détester Potter, pas comme tous les cloportes qui bavaient devant lui, et Severus devait bien admettre que c'était sans doute parce que Yok en était jaloux. Potter volait comme un Dieu et personne ne pouvait affirmer connaitre la beauté avant de l'avoir vu sur un balai. Il avait la grâce et l'élégance innées d'un grand attrapeur. Comme au combat, d'ailleurs. Severus avait bien failli se prendre un sort tellement il avait été subjugué par ses mouvements gracieux. Heureusement que le morveux avait réagi rapidement en lançant un expelliarmus tellement puissant qu'il avait fait valdinguer son agresseur trente mètres en arrière, tout en lui arrachant sa baguette des mains.

Il sortit de ses rêveries pour s'apercevoir que ce cafard de Yok avait posé la main sur son bras et lui parlait. Quel dommage que le doloris soit interdit !

« Severus vous semblez particulièrement gai, ce matin. Une bonne nouvelle ? »

« Un : enlevez votre main avant que je n'utilise un sort de découpe particulièrement douloureux. Deux : je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à utiliser mon prénom. Trois : mon humeur ne vous regarde en rien » répondit Severus d'une voix mortelle et en plissant les yeux.

Il ne porta pas plus d'attention à l'insupportable parasite et se remit à déguster son toast, tout en regardant vers la table des Serpentards, prêt à savourer l'air égaré de son filleul. Ce qu'il vit en réalité lui fit perdre l'appétit d'un coup. Draco était attablé tranquillement et buvait sa tasse de thé de Chine, le petit doigt en l'air, tout en discutant le plus calmement du monde avec Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

Severus fronça les sourcils de contrariété et reposa son toast. Il reporta machinalement son regard sur la table des Gryffondors.

Il vit d'abord Potter et Granger, penchés l'un sur l'autre, qui discutaient avec animation à voix basse en jetant des regards en coin à Weasley. Severus resta bouche bée en constatant que le rouquin était assis devant une assiette qu'il n'avait pas pensé à remplir et qu'il fixait Draco avec des yeux bovins remplis de… désir !

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Merde ! Il s'était totalement trompé. Encore heureux que Draco ne risque pas de répondre à ses attentes parce que sinon Lucius l'aurait tué et de manière douloureuse.

Il prit une gorgée de café en réfléchissant à ce que ces nouvelles données signifiaient. Tout d'abord l'amoureux transi était un Gryffondor. C'était la seule explication possible au fait que Weasley dévore son filleul des yeux d'une manière parfaitement dégoutante. Cela voulait dire aussi, et surtout, qu'il y avait dans cette école un Gryffondor amoureux de son professeur et qu'il allait devoir découvrir qui était ce petit inconscient afin que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive. Et enfin, il allait devoir trouver une idée pour expliquer son mensonge et le fait que Draco n'avait jamais développé de sentiments amoureux pour personne à part lui-même. Il soupira en pensant à la tonne de questions et de reproches qu'il allait devoir endurer.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un grand bruit lui fit lever les yeux. Il vit alors Ron Weasley se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la table des Serpentards.

Ho Mon Dieu, non ! pensa-t-il, avec un brin d'anticipation malsaine à l'idée de la claque qu'allait prendre ce stupide rouquin.

Weasley s'arrêta pile devant Draco qui leva des yeux étonnés vers lui.

« Pouvons-nous parler… en privé ? »

La mâchoire de Severus, ainsi que celle de pas mal d'observateurs de la scène, se décrocha lorsque son filleul répondit, « je te suis », avec une adorable rougeur sur ses joues habituellement pâles.

Par les couilles de Merlin, pensa Severus, la bonne nouvelle est que je n'aurais pas besoin de trouver une quelconque explication mais la mauvaise est que je vais devoir survivre à la colère de Lucius.

Dépité, il secoua la tête et tomba sur Yok qui le regardait avec étonnement. Il se contenta de le foudroyer du regard et de quitter la grande salle dans un tournoiement de robe dont il avait le secret pour se diriger vers sa salle de cours.

Inutile de dire que les Poufsoufles qui avaient un cours de potion ce jour là en ressortirent traumatisés à vie.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le soir même, Severus se retrouvait dans son salon, confortablement installé sur son canapé, et il fixait sa baguette avec impatience. La première note de la vie en rose avait à peine retenti qu'il décrochait déjà. Il avait hâte de confondre ce sale morpion.

« Vous êtes un Gryffondor ! » dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

« Oui » répondit le jeune homme en pouffant.

« Vous avez osé répéter ce que nous avons dit pendant notre entretien à Ron Weasley ! »

« Pas du tout ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ! »

« Alors expliquez moi comment Monsieur Weasley a été mis au courant de cette… rumeur ? »

« Il était venu chercher quelque chose dans la chambre au moment où vous avez lâché votre bombe et il est tombé comme un sac de pommes de terre »

« C'était donc ça le grand bruit que j'ai entendu… » dit Severus d'un ton rêveur.

« Oui. Comme il y avait longtemps qu'il était amoureux de Draco et qu'il croyait que c'était sans espoir, malgré tous nos encouragements, il a eu le plus grand choc de sa vie. Mais la vraie question est plutôt pourquoi m'avoir menti ? »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Severus qui chercha à toute vitesse ce qui avait pu le trahir.

« Vous ne saviez pas que Draco était lui aussi amoureux. Heureusement que c'était le cas, car sinon Ron ne s'en serait jamais remis ! »

« Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une telle stupidité ? » dit Severus du ton qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'il était de mauvaise foi. C'est-à-dire à peu près vingt fois par jour.

« Mais votre réaction professeur. Vous aviez tout d'un strangulot hors de l'eau lorsque Malfoy a suivi Ron, le rouge aux joues. Je pense que votre réaction parlait pour vous »

« Que… quoi… qui… comment… »

« Lorsque vous aurez essayé tous les pronoms, vous arriverez peut-être à répondre ! » dit le Gryffondor avec malice, s'amusant du fait d'avoir couper la chique à son professeur.

Severus se força à respirer plusieurs fois profondément avant de retrouver son ton habituel.

« Aurais-je l'audace de vous demander comment vous m'avez reconnu ? Je croyais que nos voix étaient déformées »

« Et c'est bien le cas »

« Alors comment ? » hurla Severus et la lumière prit une belle teinte orange qui le força à se calmer à contrecœur. Il finissait par se demander s'il ne préférait pas perdre sa magie plutôt que supporter cet insoutenable morveux.

« Je veux dire si c'est le cas, comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? »

« Et bien voyons… un homme irascible qui veut faire croire que ses élèves ne sont que des cornichons sur pattes et qu'ils l'ennuient prodigieusement mais qui serait prêt à donner sa vie pour les protéger du moment que personne ne l'apprenne. Un homme qui a la langue la plus acérée que je connaisse et un sens du sarcasme à toute épreuve… »

« Je vois » l'interrompit Severus, flatté malgré lui du portrait qu'avait fait de lui cet élève qui semblait voir au-delà des apparences. « Puisque vous savez qui je suis, vous pourriez peut-être vous présenter ? »

« Non »

« Comment ça non ? » tempêta Severus en levant un sourcil.

« Si j'ai été capable de deviner, vous devriez l'être aussi, non ? »

Severus était sur le point de refuser lorsqu'il pensa à l'ennui profond de sa vie actuelle. Le jeu l'amusait et le sortait de sa routine… Et puis ça ou le jardinage…

« D'accord » répondit-il. « Je relève ce nouveau défi ».

« Pouvez-vous au moins me dire le nom de cet imbécile après qui vous soupirez ? »

« Non » répondit le garçon en pouffant, « c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

xxxxxxxxxx

On pouvait qualifier Severus Snape de nombreuses façons mais idiot n'en faisait pas partie. Au bout de quinze jours de discussions quotidiennes, il avait découvert que son interlocuteur n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Il faut dire qu'il manquait fortement de la subtilité des Serpentards même si certains aspects de sa personnalité dénotaient une certaine ruse.

Au bout d'un mois, il en était arrivé à l'apprécier… un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il avait découvert un jeune homme simple, qui avait cruellement manqué d'affection. Un jeune homme cultivé et courageux, avec un sens de l'humour développé bien que particulier. Ceci dit, Severus aurait eu du mal à redire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

Bref, au fil de leurs discussions quotidiennes, Severus s'était rendu compte qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Potter. Et pour être tout à fait franc, avec lui-même au moins, ça ne datait pas d'hier. Le fait de découvrir que rien ne le retenait n'avait été que le détonateur et maintenant la bombe avait explosée. Severus ne pouvait rien y faire, à part souffrir en silence. Il souffrait parce qu'il savait qu'Harry ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments, il était amoureux d'un autre.

Severus Snape avait connu de nombreuses aventures avec des hommes qu'il avait parfois apprécié, ou pas, mais il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il n'avait jamais eu assez confiance pour ça. D'ailleurs il s'en serait bien passé, surtout de la douleur engendrée par un amour à sens unique. L'amour était une vraie vacherie et, pour une fois, même ses chères potions ne pouvaient lui apporter aucun soulagement. Il fallait juste faire avec.

Il n'avait pas révélé à Potter qu'il savait parce qu'il voulait garder le plus longtemps possible ses conversations qui lui étaient devenues indispensables. Severus avait toujours eu le sentiment d'être seul et ces instants qu'il partageait avec Harry avait fait voler cette solitude en éclat. Pour être honnête, il était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver chaque soir en tête à tête avec ses livres.

Mais maintenant, au bout de deux mois de bonheur, il était bien décidé à affronter le jeune homme car il avait découvert qui était l'homme sur lequel il fantasmait. Il était tombé par hasard sur une discussion entre Granger et Harry… Bon d'accord, en fait il l'avait suivi mais là n'était pas l'important. Il avait juste entendu quelques mots. Harry disait qu'il avait fait de maigres progrès, qu'il sentait parfois qu'il le regardait mais qu'avec lui c'était deux pas en avant et trois pas en arrière. Puis il avait prononcé la phrase qui avait tout rendu clair pour Severus : « tiens, regardes ce qui s'est passé pendant le repas à midi ».

Yok ! C'était lui qu'Harry aimait. Tout collait. L'homme était beau, même avec la plus grande mauvaise foi, il était impossible de ne pas l'admettre. De longs cheveux blonds bouclés, des yeux bleu lavande, une peau de pêche et un corps parfait. En plus, les regards de Potter dans leur direction, dans la grande salle, prenaient tout leur sens. Il se consumait littéralement pour cet abruti qui le détestait.

Et Severus avait décidé qu'il devait essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

Installé sur son lit, le dos callé par deux oreillers, il soupira lorsque la vie en rose résonna gaiement dans sa chambre. Il posa la main sur la lumière blanche en pensant avec regret que ce serait sans doute la dernière fois. Harry n'allait sans doute pas apprécier qu'il lui dise ce qu'il pensait de ce crétin.

« Bonjour Potter. Alors, c'est Yok ? »

« Que… quoi… qui… comment »

Severus sourit amusé par ce retournement de situation. « Quand vous aurez fait tous les pronoms, vous arriverez peut-être à me répondre »

« Vous avez enfin compris que c'était moi ? »

« Il y a déjà longtemps en fait que je le sais mais je voulais découvrir qui était cet homme après lequel vous soupiriez. C'est maintenant chose faite, je sais que c'est Yok. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que c'est un abruti qui ne vous mérite absolument pas » dit Severus d'un ton qu'il ne put empêcher d'être amer.

Et là à sa plus grande stupéfaction, Harry éclata de rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

Harry mit un moment à se calmer ce qui fit augmenter proportionnellement la colère de Severus.

« Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à une conclusion aussi stupide ? » demanda Harry en riant toujours

« Vous avez dit qu'il était beau et vous lancez sans arrêt des regards énamourés dans sa direction pendant les repas ! » répondit Severus indigné par la remarque. Même s'il en était amoureux, il trouvait Harry terriblement agaçant.

« Et sur ses maigres indices, résultant de fausses observations, vous avez décidé que ça ne pouvait être que Yok ? » demanda alors Harry qui avait repris tout son sérieux.

« Comment ça de maigres indices ? Vous ne pouvez pas nier que Yok est superbe avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus faussement candides. Son corps n'est pas mal non plus et vous le regardez toujours comme si vous aviez envie de le dévorer… » répondit Severus d'un ton écœuré.

Harry resta silencieux un instant et Severus attendait. Il avait les mains moites et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il était persuadé qu'Harry allait raccrocher et ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler. Il sursauta lorsque le jeune homme reprit la parole d'une voix qui lui sembla timide.

« Severus, je souhaiterais venir vous voir. J'aimerais que nous discutions de tout cela face à face »

Le Serpentard frôla la crise cardiaque en entendant Harry prononcer son prénom. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi sensuel que dans la bouche du jeune homme et il faillit en gémir. Il grogna de mécontentement devant sa réaction de Poufsouffle pré-pubère. Puis il se mit à réfléchir brièvement mais intensément. Qu'est-ce qu'il risquerait à être totalement honnête pour une fois ? A part bien sur perdre toute dignité…

« Je le souhaite aussi, Harry. Je vous attends » répondit-il en pensant qu'il était en train de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Ha non, ça c'était le jour où il était devenu un Mangemort.

« Merci ». Severus entendit le sourire que faisait Harry en prononçant ce mot et il sourit à son tour, touché de voir le garçon attaché à leur amitié virtuelle.

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, Severus passa par toutes les émotions. Il était dévasté à l'idée de ce que Harry allait lui dire mais pire que tout, l'idée de ne plus se réfugier derrière des faux-semblants et des sarcasmes, le terrifiait. Il se protégeait depuis tellement longtemps derrière sa mauvaise foi qu'elle était devenue partie intégrante de sa personnalité. Elle l'avait protégé contre les brimades des maraudeurs, l'avait aidé à survivre face à Voldemort et Dumbledore. Dévoiler son âme était bien plus pénible à Severus que dévoiler son corps. Mais il savait que pour détourner Harry de Yok, il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir être totalement honnête, se mettre à nu. Il sentait des bouffées de rage monter en lui, à l'idée des deux hommes ensemble. Non, c'était définitivement quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser arriver.

Il se tendit lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière la porte. Il respira un grand coup et l'ouvrit.

Harry était en train de descendre de son balai. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et la respiration rapide. Severus fut pris de l'irrésistible envie de l'attraper et de l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus jamais le laisser en sortir. Il refoula difficilement cette pulsion possessive et fit signe au jeune homme d'entrer.

Harry le dépassa en levant son balai qu'il tenait à la main, « je l'ai pris pour aller plus vite… »

Il entra avec hésitation puis regarda autour de lui comme pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le bureau privé de Severus. Bizarrement ce fut ce manque d'assurance qui fit retrouver toute la sienne au Serpentard.

« Passons dans le salon, nous serons plus tranquille pour parler » dit-il en montrant la porte au fond du bureau.

Une fois installés dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, Harry prit la parole.

« C'était plus facile de parler lorsque je ne vous voyais pas et que vous ne saviez pas qui j'étais… »

« Ma vue vous est-elle à ce point insupportable ? » demanda Severus sans pouvoir tout à fait cacher la pointe de souffrance que cette idée provoquait en lui.

« Pas du tout ! » protesta vivement le jeune homme. « C'est juste que… ça fait bizarre… avec les communications par baguette, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer vos expressions… et parfois, je devais imaginer ce qui me faisait plaisir. C'est tout »

« Alors, expliquez-moi ce qui vous a séduit chez César Yok » demanda Severus d'un ton dédaigneux. On ne se refait pas en un jour !

« Mais vous m'emmerdez avec ce Yok ! Je vous ai dit que j'aimais un homme beau et je pensais que vous aviez suffisamment appris à me connaitre pour savoir que je ne parlais pas d'une beauté de façade ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ses boucles blondes et de ses yeux bleus ? Hein ? L'homme que j'aime est aussi magnifique qu'il est aveugle. Il est beau parce qu'il a de la profondeur et pas juste une façade. Il porte des cicatrices à l'âme et au corps qu'il cache soigneusement et que j'ai envie de soulager. Le reste, je m'en fous ! » dit Harry qui était maintenant dans une colère folle.

Severus écarquilla les yeux face à cette rage subite n'osant pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Mais et vos regards… »

« Vous le faites exprès ou vous avez besoin de lunettes ? Tout le monde, à part vous, savait que ces regards vous étaient destinés ! Franchement, pourquoi croyez-vous que Yok me déteste si ce n'est pas par jalousie envers vous ? »

Severus ne pensait pas avoir le droit d'être heureux un jour et d'obtenir enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il n'osait pas croire aux paroles d'Harry de peur d'être déçu. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regardait ces yeux qui ne savaient pas mentir, il avait l'impression qu'Harry l'aimait vraiment. Lui.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyé des signaux clairs au lieu de toute cette mascarade ? »

« Putain Severus, tu plaisantes j'espère ? A part te rouler une pelle en plein repas, ce que tu aurais très mal pris, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus ! Même Draco ne savait plus quoi me conseiller ! J'ai eu de l'espoir quand tu m'as dit que la haine était proche de l'amour, mais franchement je commençais à penser que ce n'était pas vrai dans ton cas »

Severus était sur le point d'éclater de bonheur. Finalement, ce ne serait pas si dur de convaincre Harry.

« Je ne crois pas » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Hein ? » fit Harry avec un air totalement perdu.

« Je ne crois pas que je l'aurais mal pris, même si je préfère un endroit plus privé, comme mon salon par exemple »

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de prendre la pleine mesure des paroles de Severus. « Tu veux dire que je peux t'embrasser… ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

« Sauf si tu ne veux pas » le taquina Severus.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour sauter sur Severus qui se retrouva plaqué au dossier du fauteuil, les genoux remplis d'un Gryffondor très entreprenant qui l'entraina dans un baiser intense.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Severus murmura à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu souhaites continuer le soutien psychologique ? »

« Non, tu es un trop mauvais psy. Mais je ne serais pas contre un peu de soutien corporel »

D'un coup de rein, Severus se leva pour entrainer le jeune homme dans sa chambre. Harry entoura sa taille de ses jambes en parsemant son cou de baisers.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione était avachie dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Depuis que ses amis étaient en couple, elle se retrouvait esseulée. Bien sur, elle était contente pour eux et avait tout son temps pour travailler… Peut-être même un peu trop de temps !

Puis brusquement, elle se redressa, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Puisque le coup du soutien psychologique avait marché avec Severus Snape, ce serait quand même étonnant qu'il ne fonctionne pas avec Blaise Zabini, non ?

Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Dumbledore, après tout s'il avait rendu ce service à Harry, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas de même pour elle ?

FIN

**Le bonus de Tania**

Severus Snape, un verre de firewhisky à la main, était occupé à foudroyer du regard sa baguette, posée sur le bureau face à lui. Comme si la seule force de son regard pouvait la faire disparaitre. (il en est capable ! il est trop fort !)

Une fois Voldemort occis par le morveux aux yeux verts, Severus avait cru qu'enfin on allait le laisser tranquille. (Mon pauvre ! il le mérite en plus ! rha, les gents sont des ingrats !) Qu'il pourrait faire pousser des légumes (des légumes ? impossible ! pas severus ! des ingrédients pour potions, oui, mais des légumes ! jamais !) dans son potager et passer ses soirées à lire de vieux et énormes livres de potion en savourant un bon verre d'alcool. Bon, s'il était capable d'un tant soit peu de bonne foi, il aurait avoué que ce programme le faisait mourir d'ennui rien qu'à l'énoncer. (bah, c'est sur que juste ca, c'est pas la grande exaltation ^^) Mais il était universellement reconnu que Severus Snape était doté d'une mauvaise foi chronique. (sans blague ^^)

« Albus, il me semble que rien dans les instructions du Ministère ne m'oblige à être patient avec vous ou à vous écouter, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Severus d'une voix à faire trembler de terreur le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. (bien ! un échantillons du vrai et grand severus !)

« Repartons du bon pied, voulez-vous ? » dit-il en essayant d'adoucir sa voix, sans beaucoup de succès, il fallait bien l'avouer. (bah quand on a pas l'habitude, c'est dure^^)

« On voit que vous ne savez pas qui c'est ! Et d'abord, qui vous a dit que c'était un élève ? » (c'est vrai ca, qui ?)

« Mais vous, espèce d'imbécile ! Vous admirez ce crétin tous les jours, or vous êtes à Poudlard, un pensionnat, CQFD » (on perd de son sang froid mon severus !)

Totalement absorbé par son observation, il fut surpris de découvrir les grands yeux verts qui le fixaient d'un air interrogateur. Dépité d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, il ne put qu'aboyer, « vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter ! » (… on le changera pas ! et tant mieux^^)

Il était absolument certain qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Un grand sourire carnassier éclaira le visage de Severus lorsqu'il comprit, en un éclair de génie, que c'était lui. (non ? pas lui !)

Le soir venu, Severus se surprit à attendre avec impatience que sa baguette s'illumine. Il allait écraser son filleul et le forcer à admettre sa défaite. (on imagine tout le léger tressautement de son sourcil droit, ainsi que le sourire diabolique^^)

Il sortit de ses rêveries pour s'apercevoir que ce cafard de Yok avait posé la main sur son bras et lui parlait. Quel dommage que le doloris soit interdit ! (j'avoue ! mais il y a tellement d'autres sort bien vicieux qui ne le sont pas ^^)

« Severus vous semblez particulièrement gai (pas là au hasard, pas vrai ? ^^) , ce matin. Une bonne nouvelle ? »

Bref, au fil de leurs discussions quotidiennes, Severus s'était rendu compte qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Potter. (enfin, de l'admettre pleinement^^) Et pour être tout à fait franc, avec lui-même au moins, ça ne datait pas d'hier. (ha ! quand même) Le fait de découvrir que rien ne le retenait n'avait été que le détonateur et maintenant la bombe avait explosée. (donc il peut l'avoir !) Severus ne pouvait rien y faire, à part souffrir en silence. Il souffrait parce qu'il savait qu'Harry ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments, il était amoureux d'un crétin. (… quel idiot ! non pardon, mais là ! y a pas trente six professeur désirable dans cette école !)

Yok ! C'était lui qu'Harry aimait. (… mais non ! jamais de la vie !) Tout collait. L'homme était beau, même avec la plus grande mauvaise foi, il était impossible de ne pas l'admettre. De longs cheveux blonds bouclés, des yeux bleu lavande, une peau de pêche et un corps parfait. En plus, les regards de Potter dans leur direction, dans la grande salle, prenaient tout leur sens. Il se consumait littéralement pour cet abruti qui le détestait. (… une grande et soudaine envie de me taper la tête contre la table ! les faites qu'il y est mon ordi dessus et que je ne me tape finalement pas la tête ne sont pas liés !)

« Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyé des signaux clairs au lieu de toute cette mascarade ? » (non mais, il fait exprès mon severus !)

xxxxxxxxxx

Merci d'être passé par là… Et peut-être à bientôt, si vous souhaitez plus de détails, pour une suite avec le point de vue d'Harry…


	2. Chapter 2

13

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

xxxxxxxxxx

Voilà la deuxième partie : les coulisses de Severus Snape soutien psychologique.

Merci à **Misslady19**, **Poucelina**, **Silvercedre, Nanie nouche** et les trois anonymes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur la première partie !

Cette histoire est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour AliceEtMoi (c'est elle qui l'a décidé ! Donc ni échange ni remboursement !) et je la dédie spécialement à toutes celles qui me suivent à chaque histoire que je publie, elles se reconnaitront ! Merci vraiment les filles, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai envie de publier mes histoires. Avec une dédicace spéciale à Every, la fille qui review plus vite que son ombre !

Bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore était vraiment très inquiet. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Le sujet de son inquiétude ? Harry Potter, évidemment !

Il le considérait comme le petit fils qu'il n'aurait jamais et tenait beaucoup à lui. Or depuis qu'il s'était réveillé du coma dans lequel l'avait plongé son combat avec Voldemort, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il avait d'abord définitivement rompu avec Ginny Weasley. Bon, ça il pouvait le comprendre car il avait toujours été convaincu que le garçon était gay et que cette histoire avec la petite rouquine ne ferait pas long feu. Là n'était pas le problème et ce qui n'allait pas était qu'Albus n'avait aucune idée de la raison du comportement d'Harry.

Mais le fait était là, il mangeait à peine, n'avait plus aucune joie de vivre, se trainait en cours en faisant le minimum syndical, quand il ne séchait pas. De plus, il ne dormait pas beaucoup puisque les portraits l'avaient averti qu'il passait toutes ses nuits à errer dans le château comme une âme en peine. Bref, Harry n'allait pas bien. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui exaspérait Albus, c'était de ne pas savoir quoi.

Il avait donc d'abord subtilement interrogé ses amis, sans résultat. Puis il l'avait envoyé chez un psychomage, mais l'homme avait fini par abandonner face au mutisme délibéré du jeune sorcier. Il l'avait ensuite fait espionner par des elfes de maison, sans plus de succès.

Albus réfléchit intensément pendant plusieurs jours avant de se rendre compte que la solution était évidente et qu'il était un réel abruti de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Il n'y avait qu'un homme capable de le faire réagir. Un homme qui l'avait toujours protégé, même de lui-même. Un homme qui était capable d'une phrase de faire sortir le Gryffondor entêté de sa réserve. Et il avait eu cet homme providentiel à portée de main tout le temps !

Severus Snape allait devoir s'occuper d'Harry de gré ou de force. Bon, vu le degré d'animosité entre ces deux là, ce serait plutôt de force.

Il allait monter une machination dont il avait le secret et cette idée le remplissait de joie. Il s'ennuyait terriblement depuis la mort de Voldemort, pas qu'il regrette le mage noir, mais la jubilation intense qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait un de ses plans se réaliser lui manquait.

A peine une demi heure plus tard, il en avait tracé les grandes lignes.

Il devait d'abord aller voir Fudge pour l'obliger à lui rendre un service, qu'il ne pourrait refuser vu les dossiers qu'il avait sur lui. Ensuite, il irait voir Severus pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, ce qui ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Enfin, il convoquerait Harry et jouerait sur la corde sensible, ce qui était sans doute le plus facile.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quelques semaines plus tard, Albus se frottait les mains en revenant dans son bureau par cheminette après avoir rappelé les consignes du Ministère à Severus.

Ho Merlin, la tête de son professeur de potions était impayable et Albus n'avait pu retenir un éclat de rire en quittant son bureau en pensant qu'elle allait devenir encore pire lorsqu'il découvrirait quelle chanson il avait choisie ! Severus avait du l'entendre mais pas moyen de se retenir.

Les deux premières parties de son plan s'étaient déroulées comme prévu, par contre il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Harry deux jours plus tôt. Bien sur, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait mais le garçon lui cachait quelque chose et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Harry était arrivé dans son bureau en trainant les pieds.

« Bonjour Professeur, vous avez souhaité me voir ? »

« Oui. Bonjour Harry. Un bonbon au citron, un thé… »

« J'aimerais que nous en finissions vite. Je suis fatigué »

« Bien. J'ai un grand service à te demander… »

Encore un ! pensa le jeune homme avec lassitude mais il se contenta d'attendre la suite.

« Tu sais que le procès de Severus a eu lieu et qu'il a été acquitté ? »

Evidemment qu'il le savait ! Il avait même témoigné en sa faveur. Albus aurait pu se passer de le convoquer pour lui énoncer des platitudes. Il poussa un soupir résigné car il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas de là avant que le vieux sorcier n'ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il prit donc son mal en patience, de toute façon il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

« Evidemment que tu le sais… » reprit le vieil homme conscient de l'agacement du jeune homme. « Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que le Ministère à posé des conditions pour qu'il reste en liberté… »

Albus fut satisfait de l'éclair d'intérêt qui traversa les yeux d'Harry à cette annonce. Il avait eu raison de penser que Severus saurait le faire réagir.

« Ha oui ? Et lesquelles ? » demanda Harry qui se sentait vraiment en colère. Severus n'avait-il pas assez payé de sa personne ? Il allait faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Fudge si ces conditions étaient intolérables !

« Il doit rester enseigner à Poudlard et assurer une permanence de soutien psychologique aux jeunes sorciers traumatisés par la guerre. Et si ça se passe mal, ou s'il refuse, il sera privé de sa magie » dit Albus d'un ton faussement apitoyé.

« Quoi ? Snape… du soutien psychologique, vous plaisantez ? » demanda Harry avec incrédulité. « Il est sur de finir cracmol ! Pourquoi Fudge ferait-il une chose pareille ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » répondit Albus avec aplomb. « Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a peu de chances que ça se passe bien. Et c'est là qu'intervient le service que j'ai l'intention de te demander… »

« Vous voulez que j'aille botter les fesses à Fudge pour qu'il retrouve la raison ? »

« Non, rien d'aussi drastique ! Mais je voudrais que tu sois le seul 'patient' de Severus afin de le protéger »

Albus avait préparé tout un argumentaire pour persuader Harry d'adhérer à son projet. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de l'entendre répondre, après même pas deux minutes, « d'accord. Si nous avons fini, je souhaiterai regagner ma salle commune »

Albus en était resté bouche bée, il avait même tenté une attaque de légimancie mais s'était heurté à des murs extrêmement solides, merci Severus. En plus, le jeune homme attendait sa réponse avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu es vraiment d'accord ? Sans aucune protestation ? » demanda encore Albus.

« Je pourrais perdre mon temps à essayer, mais il se trouve que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, alors… »

« Très bien, au revoir, Harry et merci… » dit Albus désarçonné par cette attitude très Serpentarde.

« Au revoir professeur » dit Harry en partant en courant, toute sa vitalité retrouvée.

Albus resta un instant à considérer pensivement la porte qui venait de claquer en se disant qu'il avait surement raté un épisode. Puis, il prit un bonbon au citron, de toute façon, c'était trop tard, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que son plan ne tourne pas à la catastrophe.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry courut d'une traite jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors où il savait qu'il retrouverait ses amis. Il avait senti l'essai d'intrusion du vieux sorcier dans son esprit et savait parfaitement qu'il essayait encore de le manipuler. Mais pour une fois que ses manipulations coïncidaient avec ce qu'il voulait, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

Il fit un magnifique dérapage contrôlé devant le portrait de la grosse dame à qui il hurla le mot de passe avant d'entrer en hurlant, « Ron, Hermione ! Réunion de crise ! »

Les deux jeunes gens, qui discutaient tranquillement au coin du feu, levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un beau mouvement synchronisé.

« Que se passe-t-il, Harry, Severus a fermé un œil et tu te demandes s'il ne t'a pas fait un clin d'œil ? » dit Hermione.

« Ou alors tu te demandes si tu devrais lui faire du bouche à bouche au cas où il s'évanouirait devant toi » demanda Ron sur le même ton moqueur.

Cette réaction pourrait paraitre peu compatissante pour toute personne ne sachant pas ce qu'avaient supporté les deux amis d'Harry.

Il était d'abord passé par une phase de déni. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il était amoureux de son professeur de potions même lorsqu'il bavait littéralement devant lui ou qu'il pulvérisait toute personne osant s'attaquer à lui.

Ensuite, il y avait eu la phase d'acceptation coupable car c'était l'ennemi juré de son père et de Sirius. Ron et Hermione avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à lui faire admettre que ce n'étaient que des querelles d'adolescents et que son père et son parrain étaient loin d'être d'innocentes victimes.

Maintenant, il avait enfin totalement assumé le fait qu'il était fou amoureux de Severus, ce qui était connu d'à peu près tous les gens proches de lui. Même Ginny s'en était rendu compte, c'est pour dire ! Et il passait par des phases d'abattement, suivi de phases d'exaltation où il trouvait tout un tas d'indices prouvant que son professeur partageait ses sentiments.

Harry se contenta de leur jeter un regard noir. « Dumbledore m'a convoqué »

« Et c'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil ? » demanda Ron

« Pour me parler de Severus »

« Ha ! Nous y voilà » dit Hermione en se rapprochant avec intérêt et en lui faisant signe de poursuivre. Hermione doutait, vu l'interrogatoire en règle qu'ils avaient subi de la part du Directeur qu'il soit au courant de la fixation d'Harry sur Snape, et elle était curieuse de connaitre la teneur de cet entretien.

Une fois son récit terminé, Harry ajouta, « bien sur, je sais que Dumby essaye de me manipuler, même si je n'en vois pas la raison. Mais l'occasion est trop belle. SI je peux parler à Seveurs sans qu'il sache que c'est moi… Et bien peut-être que je pourrais le faire changer d'avis… lui faire voir le vrai moi… »

Le jeune homme était si fragile à cet instant, il ne ressemblait en rien au Survivant que tout le monde pensait connaitre, qu'Hermione fut attendrie. Elle savait à quel point il manquait de confiance en lui et combien il était habile à le cacher.

« Je pense que tu as raison Harry ».

Elle fut récompensée par un sourire lumineux et des yeux verts éclatants de bonheur.

« Je suis presque sure que le Directeur a monté ce coup pour te faire réagir et que l'histoire de la perte de magie est totalement bidon » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

« C'est aussi ce que je pense » dit Harry en hochant la tête. « Il a même essayé de sonder mon esprit, mais n'a pas réussi ! Je ne veux pas tout faire foirer, j'ai besoin de conseils pour aborder ces entretiens… »

« Ça c'est une évidence ! Mais pas de nous. Nous ne savons absolument pas comment fonctionne le cerveau d'un Serpentard et encore moins celui de Severus Snape. Il nous faut de l'aide et nous savons exactement à qui demander, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil de connivence à Harry.

« C'est vrai que nous connaissons la personne idéale. Une personne qui est la quintessence même du Serpentard et qui connait parfaitement mon Severus » dit Harry avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers Ron.

Si les années précédentes avaient permis à Harry d'admettre, avec beaucoup de difficultés, qu'il était amoureux de Severus Snape, elles avaient été une véritable torture pour Ron. Il avait en effet développé une attirance contre nature pour Draco Malfoy. Sa raison lui criait que Malfoys et Weasleys devaient rester des ennemis héréditaires mais son cœur lui hurlait le contraire.

Le trio avait découvert que derrière l'aristocrate hautain, capricieux et sarcastique, se cachait un jeune homme sensible, fidèle en amitié et pour qui la famille était plus importante que tout. Hermione et Harry savaient que quelque chose s'était passé entre les deux garçons, mais Ron, pourtant habituellement si ouvert, n'avait rien voulu dire et se contentait d'éviter le Serpentard depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Tu ne peux pas simplement aller voir Snape, lui dire que tu veux t'amuser au lit avec lui et on n'en parle plus ? » demanda Ron en regardant Harry avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Si bien sur. Et je veux des lys blancs pour fleurir ma tombe ! » répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi Ron, pourquoi ne pas aller voir Malfoy et lui dire tout ce que tu veux faire subir à son corps ? » demanda Hermione avec espièglerie. Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire atteindre une jolie teinte de rouge aux joues du rouquin qui s'empressa de répondre, « bon d'accord, on y va ! ».

Hermione secoua la tête de désespoir devant l'entêtement de son ami roux. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour qu'il admette que Draco partageait ses sentiments et attendait juste qu'il fasse le premier pas. Ce à quoi Ron répondait systématiquement que si c'était vrai, Malfoy n'avait qu'à venir le voir. Les garçons étaient vraiment des idiots !

Bon, Hermione réfléchirait plus tard au problème de Ron. Pour l'instant elle devait suivre Harry qui trépignait déjà à la porte.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés devant la porte de la chambre de Préfet de Draco. Il faut dire que le trajet de la tour des Gryffondors jusqu'aux cachots comprenait de nombreux escaliers peu coopératifs. Harry n'attendit pas qu'ils aient repris leur souffle pour frapper comme un forcené sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un blond passablement énervé.

« Quel est le crétin… » commença-t-il avant d'ouvrir des yeux stupéfaits en voyant les trois Gryffondors.

« On a un code rouge, Draco. Laisse nous entrer » dit Harry en passant devant lui et en s'installant d'office dans le coin salon. Hermione le suivit en adressant un petit sourire d'excuses à Draco, quant à Ron, il le dépassa, les yeux baissés et les joues rouges.

Draco resta quelques instants devant la porte ouverte à contempler le vide, puis il se ressaisit, la claqua violemment et se dirigea à son tour vers le coin salon.

« Et bien Potter, dis-moi ce que signifie cette intrusion et ce code rouge alors que la guerre est finie ! Et tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que tes explications soient satisfaisantes » dit-il en croisant les bras et en tapant du pied avec impatience.

« Assieds-toi d'abord. Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire mais ça risque d'être long. Voilà… »

Une fois qu'il eut fini son récit, coupé de temps à autre par Ron ou Hermione qui souhaitaient apporter une précision, Harry attendit avec impatience la réaction de Draco.

« Vérifions que j'ai bien tout compris. Tu es amoureux de mon parrain, qui est contraint par le Ministère, à te donner un soutien psychologique mais sans savoir que c'est toi ? » demanda Draco qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

Pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry, le rire du blond était aussi rare que communicatif et Ron et Hermione se mirent à pouffer discrètement en se cachant derrière leur main et en lui envoyant des regards désolés.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en boudant. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! »

« Severus en psy pour ados mal dans leur peau… Trop drôle… Il va être furieux » haleta Draco en riant de plus belle, d'ailleurs les deux Gryffondors n'essayèrent même plus de se retenir.

Et ce fut un concert de gloussements dans la pièce pendant un temps qui parut durer une éternité à Harry. Lorsque les éclats de rire se calmèrent enfin et que Draco eut essuyé les larmes qui courraient sur ses joues, il reprit.

« Donc, tu viens me voir pour avoir des conseils sur la manière dont tu dois l'aborder, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui » répondit Harry avec réluctance, toujours vexé par le fou rire du blond.

« Pour une fois que tu réfléchis avant d'agir, on risque la fin du monde ! Néanmoins, tu as eu parfaitement raison, je suis un expert en ce domaine » dit Draco en bombant le torse.

Harry, dubitatif, le regarda, puis regarda Ron et douta sérieusement de son choix.

Draco, qui avait suivi son regard, se hâta d'enchainer.

« J'ai souvent pensé que Severus était amoureux de toi mais refusait de l'admettre. D'abord son acharnement à te protéger de tout… »

« C'est à cause de ma mère… »

Draco le foudroya du regard. On n'interrompt pas un Malfoy en pleine démonstration ! Harry lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Même maintenant il est inquiet si tu arrives en retard à un repas et ne commence à manger que lorsque tu apparais. De plus, il y a ces regards qu'il te lance dés que tu ne le regardes pas »

« Je l'avais remarqué aussi. Il te regarde différemment des autres… » ajouta Hermione.

« Et enfin, preuve irréfutable s'il en est, tous les hommes avec qui il a eu une aventure ces dernières années étaient brun aux yeux verts. C'est pourquoi ce crétin de Yok, en plus de sa personnalité insipide, n'a aucune chance de le séduire »

« Quoi ? » hurla Harry rongé par une jalousie dévorante et en faisant sursauter les trois autres. « Ce cafard ose draguer mon Severus ? Je vais le tuer ce sale parasite ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, « c'est tout ce que tu as retenu dans ma phrase, Potter ? »

La colère d'Harry retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée mais il garda néanmoins dans un coin de sa tête d'aller « discuter » sérieusement avec Yok. Ce n'était surement pas un petit prof de vol minable qui allait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

« Tu crois qu'il m'aime ? » demanda Harry presque timidement.

« Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sur »

« C'est génial… » commença Harry

« Non » répondit Draco.

« Comment ça, non ? »

« Potter, tu n'écoutes vraiment pas ce que je dis ! »

« Il faut dire que tu n'es vraiment pas très clair, Malfoy » intervint alors Ron que l'attitude supérieure du blond commençait à énerver sérieusement.

Le Serpentard prit un air gêné et reprit d'un ton plus conciliant qui valut un sourire reconnaissant d'Harry à Ron.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il refusait de l'admettre et mon parrain a des ressources tout à fait étonnantes en mauvaise foi »

« Ça doit être une caractéristique des Serpentards alors ! » dit Ron avec ironie.

« Je crois que certains Gryffondors sont assez doués aussi » intervint alors Hermione en regardant fixement Ron. « Mais nous sommes là pour Harry et pas pour régler le problème inexistant de deux garçons aussi stupides qu'entêtés ! »

Le rouquin baissa la tête et le blond leva le nez en l'air mais reprit néanmoins.

« Il faut qu'il te regarde autrement. Il doit oublier le fils de James qui est de surcroit son élève et voir l'adulte gay tout à fait baisable que tu es devenu »

« C'est ce que je me suis dit, en d'autre termes, bien sur » dit Harry qui avait atteint une teinte de tomate bien mure.

« Pourquoi ne pas être simplement sincère dans ce que tu lui dis ? Tu peux aussi lui faire remarquer que rien, dans le règlement de Poudlard, n'interdit une relation entre un professeur et son élève » suggéra Hermione.

« Quoi ? Tu as lu tout le règlement de Poudlard ? » s'exclamèrent les trois jeunes d'une même voix.

« Evidemment ! Pas vous ? » répondit la jeune fille très étonnée.

Les trois garçons répondirent par un signe de dénégation. « Il est énorme ce bouquin » essaya de se justifier Harry.

« Mais c'est parfait » ajouta Draco. « Le règlement de Poudlard est exactement ce qu'il faut pour ébranler les certitudes de mon parrain. Après que tu lui ais révélé qu'un élève gay était amoureux de son professeur, bien sur » dit-il avec un grand sourire machiavélique.

Harry, remonté à bloc, sortit de la chambre de Draco plein de confiance en lui. A nous deux, Severus Snape, pensa-t-il.

xxxxxxxxxx

En arrivant en cours de potions, Draco remarqua immédiatement l'air radieux d'Harry, le premier entretien avait du être un succès. Le Gryffondor semblait illuminé de l'intérieur et le blond devait reconnaitre qu'il avait beaucoup de charme, bien que pas autant que le rouquin à ses cotés.

Draco était un pur génie dés qu'il s'agissait d'arranger les histoires d'amour des autres… parce que les siennes… Il retint de justesse une grimace à cette pensée, ce qui aurait ruiné son maintien aristocratique auquel il tenait plus que tout. Son éducation était la seule chose stable sur laquelle s'appuyer depuis que toutes ses croyances s'étaient effondrées.

Tout avait commencé lorsque son père qu'il admirait et imitait en tout, était rentré un soir au Manoir dans un état d'agitation tout à fait inhabituel. Il avait dit à sa mère de préparer les bagages en ne prenant que le strict nécessaire car ils devaient se mettre d'urgence sous la protection de Dumbledore.

Pendant toute sa cinquième année, il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Il était passé de l'aristocrate fortuné, chef incontesté de sa maison, au traitre qui avait du se réfugier chez les Gryffondors pour ne pas être assassiné par ses pairs. Heureusement que ses amis les plus proches ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos mais, pour préserver les apparences et servir d'espions, ils devaient faire semblant de le détester comme les autres.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Ron qui, le premier, vint vers lui pour lui proposer d'oublier le passé et de repartir à zéro. Draco avait accepté, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'un Serpentard fait toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et ensuite, parce que le grand roux l'avait regardé de ses yeux si francs et si lumineux, que quelque chose au fond de lui avait été profondément chamboulé.

Ce fut ainsi que sa cinquième année fut marqué par la perte de tout ce qui faisait sa vie et par le début d'une amitié avec le trio d'or. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'année qu'il apprit la vérité et la raison du changement de son père. Harry avait tout vu lors d'une des visions qui le reliaient au mage noir. Voldemort avait découvert un vieux rituel de magie noire qui pouvait lui rendre son apparence humaine malgré la perte de ses morceaux d'âme. Il avait annoncé à Lucius Malfoy, comme s'il lui faisait une immense faveur, que son fils avait été choisi pour cet honneur. Il devait mourir pour la gloire de son maitre puisque le rituel nécessitait le sacrifice d'un jeune homme vierge, et que plus il était beau et puissant, plus l'apparence du Maitre serait parfaite. Draco remplissait ces conditions à la perfection.

Dumbledore avait été particulièrement satisfait du coup porté à Voldemort par le changement de camp des Malfoys qui avait été suivi par plusieurs familles de sang pur et surtout d'une perte considérable d'argent pour le camp des Ténèbres. Il avait intensifié les entrainements en prévoyant une fin rapide. Il avait eu raison puisque Voldemort avait attaqué à la fin de la sixième année. Il n'avait pas retrouvé son corps et perdu le peu de raison qui lui restait, ce qui fit qu'Harry Potter n'eut aucun mal à le vaincre et cette fois pour toujours.

Mais là n'était pas le plus important pour Draco. Le plus important s'était passé la veille de la bataille finale alors qu'il était seul et terrifié dans la tour d'astronomie. Il contemplait la nuit si paisible en pensant que ce serait peut-être la dernière. Il avait peur pour ses parents, bien sur, pour Harry et Hermione qu'il avait appris à connaitre et qu'il appréciait, mais surtout pour Ron.

Il s'était laissé prendre au charme tranquille de ce géant roux gaffeur et entier. Il avait appris à regarder la vie au travers de ses yeux émerveillés et de ses grands éclats de rire. Il s'était mis à admirer sa musculature et s'était pris à rêver de se retrouver dans ses bras, heureux et protégé de tout. Il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce stupide Gryffondor et était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Il était certain que cet idiot allait se lancer en première ligne sans aucun sens de la plus élémentaire préservation.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque deux bras l'avaient enlacé et qu'il avait aspiré de pleines bouffées de cette odeur qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Ron. Il s'était retourné pour se plonger dans ses yeux si bleus, comme un ciel d'été sans nuages, qui le contemplaient avec désir.

« Tu as peur, toi aussi ? » chuchota Draco.

« Oui. Juste pour ce soir, oublions la guerre, les Weasleys et les Malfoys et profitons juste de ce moment… »

Draco hocha la tête et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Il en avait envie depuis si longtemps. Ils firent l'amour avec passion et désespoir et ce fut merveilleux. Draco oublia tout ce qui n'était pas son amant et se lâcha totalement, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était libre. Cette nuit resterait gravée dans son corps et son cœur toute sa vie.

Et puis Harry avait gagné et il avait repris son masque. Il avait désespérément attendu un signe de Ron, il n'était jamais venu.

Il gardait en souvenir la cape du rouquin, celle sur laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour cette nuit là, le jeune homme l'avait oublié lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés au petit matin. Elle était précieusement cachée dans le tiroir secret de sa malle. Il la sortait tous les soirs pour s'enrouler dedans lorsque personne ne pouvait le voir.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses sombres pensées et se concentrer sur son parrain. Il avait une mine épouvantable et leur donna une interrogation surprise, signe qu'il n'avait rien préparé. Il sourit en voyant la façon dont il observait Harry et la mauvaise foi dont il faisait preuve en enlevant des points au Gryffondor.

Dés la fin du cours, il se hâta pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, bien qu'il n'ait aucun doute sur la perfection de son plan, il en avait sur la façon dont Harry allait le mettre en œuvre.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry était en pleine conversation avec Severus lorsqu'il entendit Ron se glisser dans la chambre et chuchoter dans son dos.

« Je ne fais que passer. Je viens chercher mon balai pour faire une partie avec Seamus »

« Savez-vous qui est amoureux de Ron Weasley ? » lâcha Severus au même moment.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers Ron qui s'était arrêté, balai en main, sur le chemin de la sortie.

« Draco »

Harry entendit le cri étouffé de son ami, il se retourna pour le trouver blanc comme une feuille de papier, puis ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba dans les pommes.

Harry se hâta de raccrocher pour s'agenouiller à coté de lui. Il lui prit la main et lui tapota les joues jusqu'à ce que ses yeux papillonnent.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Ron en pleine confusion.

« Heu… » répondit intelligemment Harry qui ne savait pas s'il pouvait répéter les paroles de Severus sans provoquer un nouvel évanouissement.

« Par Merlin ! Il a dit à Snape qu'il m'aimait ! » cria Ron en se redressant d'un coup.

« En même temps, avec Hermione, ça fait des semaines qu'on te dit la même chose… » répondit Harry en souriant.

Le rouquin l'interrompit d'un geste impatient de la main. « Ça n'a rien à voir ! Vous ce n'était que des suppositions, tandis que Snape… c'est forcément vrai… Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? »

« C'est un Malfoy, je pense qu'il attendait que tu fasses le premier pas »

« C'est stupide. Comme si c'était plus facile pour moi. Mais alors ça veut dire que je me suis complètement trompé… Je dois réfléchir »

Ron se releva complètement et quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé. Harry quant à lui partit à la recherche d'Hermione. La jeune fille était beaucoup plus douée que lui pour gérer ce genre de situation !

Contrairement à son habitude, Ron qui était le plus ouvert des trois et le moins enclin à garder un secret, ne dit rien malgré les nombreuses tentatives conjointes de ses amis. Il semblait être dans un autre monde et ne paraissait même pas se rendre compte qu'il était à table, comme le prouvait l'assiette vide posée face à lui. Il se contentait de fixer Draco qui discutait tranquillement avec ses amis en buvant son thé.

Harry faisait avec Hermione les pires supputations sur ce qui avait pu se passer entre Ron et Draco, lorsque son œil fut attiré par la main du Professeur Yok qui se posait sur le bras de Severus.

« Non mais regarde ce que fait Yok ! Il minaude et il le touche ! » dit Harry en grinçant des dents.

« Je crois qu'il profite surtout du fait que le Professeur Snape est perdu dans ses pensées. Attends qu'il le remette en place avant de montrer les crocs » répondit Hermione en riant de la mine indignée de son ami.

Et effectivement, à peine quelques minutes après que la jeune fille ait parlé, Severus adressa la parole à Yok d'un ton hargneux et en le fusillant du regard. Harry ne pouvait pas distinguer ses paroles mais il vit avec satisfaction Yok reculer avec un air choqué sur le visage.

Au même moment, Ron se levait dans un grand bruit pour se diriger vers Draco sous le regard surpris de tous les occupants de la Grande Salle qui se demandaient quelle mouche avait piqué le rouquin. Harry observa, dans la plupart des regards, de la jubilation à l'idée d'assister à une querelle comme au bon vieux temps.

Il fut surtout attentif à la réaction de Severus qui ne put cacher sa surprise. Mais ce qui retint particulièrement l'attention d'Harry fut sa réaction lorsque Draco acquiesça à la demande de Ron. Pourquoi faisait-il la grimace de quelqu'un qui vient de croquer dans un citron ? Il était au courant, non ? Puis subitement Harry plissa les yeux. Il venait de comprendre que Severus avait menti. Quel adorable salopard, se dit-il en ricanant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le jeu était fini.

Harry avait dévoilé toutes ses cartes et son bonheur futur dépendait maintenant entièrement de la réaction de Severus. Il passa en revue les évènements qui l'avaient conduit à ce point précis.

Au bout de deux mois de discussions passionnantes avec son professeur de potions, Harry était encore plus amoureux, si c'était possible, de l'homme en noir. Il avait découvert, au fil des sujets abordés, un homme extrêmement intelligent et d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Sensibilité qu'il prenait soin de cacher sous d'épaisses couches de sarcasme qui tenaient les autres à distance. Trop de personnes l'avaient méprisé, son père en tête de liste et il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Il était convaincu que personne ne pouvait l'aimer sincèrement et il avait fait en sorte de s'en contenter. Pour ne pas être déçu, il se réfugiait dans la fierté insensée qui le caractérisait et dans sa légendaire mauvaise foi. C'était une protection, une barrière, qui mettait son cœur à l'abri.

Lorsque Severus lui avait dit qu'il savait qui il était, le cœur d'Harry s'était arrêté de battre et lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il le savait amoureux de Yok, il était reparti à toute allure et le jeune homme avait été pris du plus grand fou rire de toute sa courte vie.

Comment le Serpentard avait-il pu en arriver à une conclusion aussi idiote ? Quand il pensait qu'il avait été jusqu'à complètement terroriser ce pauvre César pour qu'il le laisse tranquille ! Il l'avait coincé dans un couloir et avait laissé sortir son coté le plus sombre, celui qui lui avait permis de vaincre Voldemort, celui qui le rendait si semblable à Severus. L'homme était devenu blême et avait commencé à trembler devant l'aura menaçante d'Harry qui l'étouffait. Il était parti en bredouillant qu'aucun homme, aussi séduisant soit-il, ne méritait qu'on affronte un fou.

Il sentait bien que Severus se mettait en colère mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se calmer, il sentit toute l'amertume de l'autre homme et décida tout à coup de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait venir le voir. Son cœur battait tellement fort en attendant la réponse qu'il était étonné de ne pas le voir quitter sa cage thoracique pour partir voleter dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'après un silence qui lui parut interminable, Severus lui répondit enfin qu'il était d'accord, Harry autorisa un grand sourire à s'épanouir sur son visage et souffla un merci.

Sans réfléchir, parce que sinon il aurait couru se réfugier sous sa couette, il s'élança pour sortir de la pièce. Il s'arrêta à la porte et fit demi-tour pour prendre son balai, il aurait mis beaucoup trop de temps autrement !

Il l'enfourcha et descendit à toute allure pour traverser la salle commune sous le regard ébahi des quelques élèves présents. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir il accéléra encore et évita de justesse Hermione qui arrivait en sens inverse.

« S'cuse, suis pressé… Severus… chez lui » marmonna-t-il en filant comme le vent.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux puis se mit à rire. Enfin ! pensa-t-elle.

Il eut à peine le temps de descendre de son balai que la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus qui semblait aussi nerveux que lui.

Lorsque l'homme lui avait reparlé de ce Yok, Harry s'était mis dans une colère noire. Comment Severus pouvait-il seulement imaginer qu'il puisse fantasmer sur cet être insipide !

Il avait hurlé, tempêté, puis s'était calmé lorsqu'il avait compris que Severus n'avait pas imaginé une minute que c'était lui qu'Harry voulait.

Et maintenant il en était là, il attendait le cœur battant la réaction de l'homme, cette réaction dont dépendait tout son avenir.

« Je ne crois pas ». Les paroles de Severus tournaient dans sa tête mais il n'arrivait pas à leur trouver un sens.

« Je ne crois pas que je l'aurais mal pris, même si je préfère un endroit plus privé, comme mon salon par exemple »

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Severus l'autorisait à l'embrasser… Lorsqu'enfin son cerveau eut assimilé complètement l'information, il se jeta sur l'homme pour l'embrasser passionnément, tout à sa joie de voir son rêve se réaliser enfin.

Et maintenant, Harry était mort de peur.

Severus l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre et l'avait déposé avec douceur sur son lit. Comme si Harry était un objet précieux.

Il s'était placé au dessus de lui et le regardait intensément.

« Tu peux encore changer d'avis, Harry, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je ne m'arrêterai plus… »

« Je veux que tu continues. J'ai juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de venir trop vite » avoua Harry le rouge aux joues. « Tu comprends, il y a si longtemps que j'en ai envie… »

Severus lui fit un sourire qui aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie Brad Pitt.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons toute la nuit pour recommencer » lui dit-il en levant un sourcil.

Harry se redressa pour embrasser ce sourcil moqueur. Puis il descendit jusqu'à la bouche de Severus qu'il prit avec autorité.

« Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir faire ça » dit-il en déposant une trainée de baiser le long de la mâchoire de Severus. « C'est un de mes fantasmes qui se réalise »

« Est-ce le seul fantasme que tu ais ? » demanda Severus d'un ton moqueur en déboutonnant la chemise du jeune homme.

« Non je veux aussi te voir totalement nu…. » répondit Harry en commençant à le déshabiller lui aussi.

Une fois qu'ils furent entièrement nus, ils se dévorèrent du regard et la voix de Severus était rauque et sexy lorsqu'il demanda, « Quoi d'autre ? »

Harry haletant rentra sans hésiter dans le jeu de son professeur, « je rêvais que tu déposais une trainée de baisers le long de mon torse, jusqu'à mon sexe qui était déjà dressé. Tu me taquinais m'embrassais puis tu l'engloutissais dans ta bouche chaude… »

Severus sentit une boule de désir se former dans ses reins, jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel effet avec juste des paroles. Enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de parler avant. Il s'employa donc à réaliser tous les fantasmes d'Harry qui ne fut plus que gémissements jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse et que son corps forme un arc parfait avant de retomber épuisé sur le lit.

Il reprit son souffle difficilement et Severus lui laissa tout le temps de se rétablir, ce qui lui permettait de se calmer par la même occasion. Il se contentait de caresser lentement le ventre plat.

« D'autres fantasmes » demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Harry se redressa d'un coup de rein, ce qui lui permit d'apprécier la force du jeune homme. Il s'assit d'un mouvement félin sur les hanches du Serpentard et se passa la langue sur les lèvres dans un mouvement sensuel.

« Oui. Me faire prendre tout en te dominant » dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Severus se releva pour l'entrainer dans un époustouflant baiser.

« Mon corps est à toi, mon cœur aussi… Je t'aime Harry »

« Je t'aime, Severus »

xxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, Hermione frappait d'un air décidé à la porte de Dumbledore.

« Hermione ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

« Bonjour Professeur. Je veux que vous interveniez auprès de Fudge pour condamner Blaise Zabini à donner un soutien psychologique dont je serais la seule bénéficiaire, bien sur » annonça tranquillement la jeune fille.

Albus interloqué se contenta de la fixer avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Ho allez Professeur, vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que nous étions dupes de votre petite mise en scène ? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire ? » essaya Albus impressionné par l'assurance de la jeune fille.

« Voyons, si cette affaire avait été sérieuse, vous croyez vraiment que Severus et Harry seraient en train de batifoler ensemble au moment même où nous parlons ? »

« Severus et Harry ? Ensemble ? » balbutia le vieil homme totalement dépassé.

« Oui. Ainsi que Ron et Draco d'ailleurs. Donc si vous pouviez me donner un petit coup de pouce, ce serait vraiment très gentil de votre part »

« D'accord » répondit le vieil homme en se demandant comment son plan parfait avait pu finir de cette façon.

« Merci. Vous savez, même sans votre intervention, c'était inévitable. Vous avez juste donné le petit coup de pouce qui a permis que les choses s'accélèrent » dit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Albus regarda un instant la porte qui venait de se refermer sur l'énergique jeune fille en se demandant quand ses gentils Gryffondors s'étaient transformés en sournois Serpentards.

Puis il se servit un verre de Limoncello, le leva en direction de Fumseck, qui le regardait avec semblait-il un regard réprobateur, et porta un toast en pouffant,

« à l'entente entre les maisons ».

FIN

J'espère que ces « coulisses » vous ont plu et bonnes vacances à tout le monde !


End file.
